


Return

by petalouda85



Series: Kylux Baby Ares [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Snoke is an Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: Ares returns to the Finalizer after discovering the truth about his parents (based on AU where Ares was sent to live with Techie due to fears for his safety)





	1. Chapter 1

When the tractor beam of the Star Destroyer attached itself to his shuttle, he knew there was no turning back. He was going to see his parents, whether he wanted to or not, and he wanted to, so much; he hadn’t even known they had existed until a few days ago. As the hangar bay entrance come closer and closer, he thought back on Techie and what had happened.

Only days ago, he had believed him to be his father, only to discover he was, in truth, his uncle. His parents, his true parents, were Kylo Ren and his co-commander General Armitage Hux of the First Order; they had sent him away when he was three years old to live with his uncle out of fear for his safety. From what exactly, he wasn’t certain; Techie had only described him as a horrid figure that wanted to harm him.

After being told the truth, Techie had made him promise to remain on the planet, to wait in their little safe house for the message from his parents telling them it was safe to come back. Ares had tried to keep his promise. He could see his uncle’s fear and worry and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. But a feeling within him, one that was the source of his confusion, anger, and desire for the answers, was much too powerful and he had left, leaving only a note for his uncle that hopefully explained everything.

He felt guilty for leaving, for breaking his promise but he rationalized: if his parents were the leaders of this powerful organization, surely they had the means to protect him. If not back then, they would now.

As the shuttle landed in the hangar bay, he left the cockpit and stepped to the entrance, lifting his hands in surrender as the ramp began to lower. As he had expected, soldiers were gathered around the ramp, weapons aimed at him, though he spotted a few falter slightly when they saw him, an unarmed teenager.

"Take me to your leaders" He demanded. There was a brief look of confusion among the troopers and officers but it was quickly gone when gained their senses and barked orders, calling on one trooper to fetch handcuffs and a few others to escort him to the Supreme Leader when he was cuffed. Ares cooperated without resistance. He knew it was all just a precaution; he was a stranger to these people who had unceremoniously stormed onto their ship and demanded to see their leader. It wouldn't matter in a moment anyway; once this supreme leader saw him and knew who he was, the cuffs would be removed.

In silence, Ares followed the troopers, a feeling of anxiety starting to develop in the pit of his stomach. It had been sixteen years... what if his fathers' didn't recognize him or believe him when he revealed who he was? Would they be angry, upset that he had left the safe house? What if they had forgotten about him? And Techie... what would happen to Techie? Would he be allowed to come back? Or would he have to stay at the safe house?

The questions ended abruptly when he was pushed into an elevator, his entourage quickly joining him. With the push of a button, they began to go up, something in the boy telling him that when the doors opened, he would be facing his parents.

The doors opened to a long walkway, it leading to a large throne. The room was entirely empty, save for several individuals in red uniforms and masks (bodyguards from the looks of it) and a towering figure in a gold robe, standing by a porthole, his face hidden from Ares. The troopers helped him to a spot in front of the throne and then promptly leaving via the elevator.

"I was wondering when you would show up." The figure in gold said as he turned away from the port hole, revealing his hideously scarred face to the teenager. He waved a hand and the cuffs around Ares' wrists clicked open and fell to the ground.

"Armitage... Hux?" The teen asked slowly, watching the figure go to his throne and sit in it.

"No. And I am not that whelp Kylo Ren either." He sneered. 

"Then...?"

"Then where are your parents, Ares Hux-Ren?" The figure then chuckled. "Yes, I know who you are. It's hard to miss the resemblance. You look exactly like them.”

As the figure continued to chuckle, all Ares felt was confusion. Techie had told him his parents were leaders of this Order and yet, this creature, this… thing was here, in the place that was the seat of the leader and his parents were nowhere in sight. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the creature laughed.

“I’m surprised your uncle didn’t tell you about me. Perhaps your parents weren’t that desperate to hide you from me.”

“Enough! Tell me where my parents are now!” Ares shouted.

“Short-tempered child…” The creature sneered. “Your parents are exactly where they belong, in the prisons on the lower deck.” A wave of anger came over the teen and he charged at the creature but before he was able to close his hands around his wrinkled throat, Ares found himself frozen, unable to even move his fingers. “Foolish boy, your parents couldn’t stand up to me, what makes you think a runt like you could stand a chance?”

“What did you do to them?”

“Nothing… yet.” The creature waved a hand and Ares began to float closer to him, flinching when the creature placed a cold wrinkled hand on his cheek, “I was still deliberating a punishment for them, one that befit their crimes against me. But now that you’re here, I have the perfect punishment for them.” He removed his hand from his cheek and Ares went flying, hitting the hard floor so suddenly, he briefly saw stars in his vision. As he tried to regain his senses, Snoke ordered, “Get me my former general and protégé; it is time for their punishment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at what I finally decided to finish. This follow-up came to the request of an anon on my Tumblr

When the door opened to reveal stormtroopers, Kylo knew their time had come. It never mattered how long the wait was. An hour, a day or a month. Everyone who betrayed Snoke would be punished. He didn’t bother to resist as the soldiers pulled him to his feet, the force dampeners around his wrists having drained most of his strength. He let them shove him out and quietly obeyed their orders to move.

He knew the way out – he had often walked the path to the cells himself – but at the exit, he stopped, his heart racing when he saw Hux waiting, stripped of his general uniform and his hands chained.

Seeing Hux like that, Kylo felt a pang of guilt.

Hux had told him to wait, to bide their time just a little longer before executing the plan. But Kylo hadn’t listened, too impatient and too desperate to wait, resulting in him starting the plan on an emotional whim. Hux was quick to enact his part. But as quickly as their betrayal had started, those still loyal to Snoke had subdued them, throwing them into their cell to await punishment.

Kylo had no regret for his betrayal; his only regret was that Hux would bear the brunt of his mistake.

The stormtroopers brought them down the familiar route to Snoke’s chambers, his former master sitting on his throne as always, his face smug and prideful.

“Well, well, well. My former apprentice and general. How the mighty have fallen.” He mocked as Kylo and Hux were forced to their knees in front of him.

“Supreme Leader.” Kylo said, trying to keep his voice from sounding as though he was begging. “Hux had nothing to do with this. This was my doing and mine alone. Take it out on me, not him.”

“Silence!” Snoke snapped, standing from his chair to approach the kneeling men. “Your mind is no longer protected, Kylo Ren; I can see everything now. How your precious general conspired with you to displace me and get your precious son back. He planned it all with you, making him no less a traitor than you are.” Beside him, Hux remained silent and Kylo wanted to spew something back, throw his hands out and choke the life out of the monster in front of him but he couldn’t. Not without risking Hux more harm and so, he bit his tongue, pointlessly hoping that whatever punishment Snoke had would be swift and painless for them both.

For a moment, Kylo’s mind drifted to his son, his beloved boy. He hadn’t seen him since he was a toddler; he would be a teenager now. He wondered what Ares looked like now. Was he tall? Did he look more like Hux? Did his hair color change or was it still that beautiful shade of blonde?

Perhaps, Force willing, he would see him soon.

“Enough talk.” Snoke’s voice snapped Kylo out of his short moment of reverie. “It is time. No one betrays me without suffering the consequences. But what punishment would be proper for my traitorous apprentice and his bastard lover?” As the word bastard, Kylo instinctually shuffled closer to Hux, wanting to protect him as Snoke continued to spew his venom. “I considered killing you both before the firing squad but that’s fast. Much too fast. I considered killing just one and letting the other live but that is too merciful. But I found the appropriate punishment.” Snoke signaled to one of the guards, standing by a doorway leading to a side chamber. He opened it and two stormtroopers came out, carrying someone between them, though Kylo couldn’t see their face.

They dropped him to the floor, the stranger groaning in pain as he looked up. His face was covered in fresh cuts, his lip bleeding heavily and there was a fresh bruise forming on his cheek. But despite his marred face, Kylo recognized him, his stomach falling.

“Ares?” Hux said next to him, his voice potent with disbelief. The teenager looked up, realization dawning on his face as he gazed upon the two defeated men in front of him.

“Armitage Hux? Kylo Ren?” He asked in a small scared voice.

“Ares!” With renewed strength, Kylo jumped to his feet and ran to his son, unable to believe he was really here. But before he reached him, before he could finally embrace his son after all these years, the Force knocked him back, Snoke chuckling in the background.

“It would seem despite your best efforts, you could not hide your son from me. You should never have left him on that forsaken island with that weakling. You could have molded him into something worthy of the First Order, a worthy heir. Instead, you have only given him pain and now, it is your time to feel pain.” Snoke nodded to one of his guards. The faceless man in red unsheathed and activated his weapon before slowly heading towards Ares, ready to carry out an execution.

“No! Supreme Leader, please!” Kylo shouted, fighting against the guards that grabbed him and were preventing him from getting near his child. “He’s just a boy!” His pleas fell on deaf ears and he watched as Ares slowly shuffled himself into a corner, tears of fear rolling down his cheeks. With nowhere left to go, the teen huddled in on himself, covering his head with his hands, waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

Kylo’s vision went black for a moment, followed by a blur that slowly cleared. Upon opening his eyes, he quickly noticed that all in the room, including Snoke, had been thrown from their spot as if a strong gust had suddenly swept through. Sparks were flying from damaged wires that were now exposed as the panels hiding them were now gone. But most importantly, Kylo noticed he could sense the Force once more. He glanced to his wrists, the dampeners around them damaged beyond the point of repair.

Wasting no time, Kylo got to his feet, grabbed the nearest weapon and quickly killed the guards and his former master before they recuperated. He allowed himself a moment to stare at the corpse of Snoke but he quickly turned away to release Hux from his chains.

“Ares.” He said once the bonds were off and the two men rushed to their son, the teen still hiding in the corner. He gasped in fear when Kylo lay a hand on his shoulder but his fear was quickly replaced by relief and he allowed himself to be embraced by the two men.

“It’s alright.” Kylo whispered to his son when he heard him sniffling. “You’re safe now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any ideas for Ares that you would like to see written out, send them to me here or my Tumblr ([petalouda85.tumblr.com](http://petalouda85.tumblr.com)) and I'll write it out.


End file.
